Tori no Uta
by Hem Ntjr Seth
Summary: Summer fic sequel to the spring fic, Sakura Saku. SxYY


Title: Tori no Uta

Author: Hem Ntjr Seth

Rating: K+

Pairings: SxYY

Status: Complete

Warnings: If you don't like cute or random stuff then leave. Leave right now. kthx

Notes: This, I suppose, could be seen as a sequel to Sakura Saku. Dedicated to jh4e. I know that it isn't YYxY but I hope that you like it anyway.

-------------------------------

Summer. The perfect time of the year. Well, at least in the opinion of some people. Others? Not so much. Six teens sat in Yuugi's living room; two of them were fighting over who got to sit infront of the fan, dubbed The Fan of Life, while the other four watched. One of the teens stood and left the room to go outside. However, no one seemed to notice.

"Shove over, Honda!" demanded a frowning Jounouchi.

"You're the one who's hogging it!" counted an irritated Honda.

"What do you mean I'm 'hogging it'?"

"Your hair is blocking the air flow!"

"It is not."

"It is, Jounouchi."

"Grr..."

Anzu walked up behind them, placed her hands on their shoulders and pushed them aside. "Shut it, you goofs and give me room."

"Anzu!" Honda and Jounouchi exclaimed in unison.

Ryou, who was sitting on Yuugi's living room couch and drinking a cold soda, laughed. Otogi let out a chuckle, because he had dressed appropriately for the weather.

"If you're so hot, then why don't you guys put on some shorts?" he suggested.

"And look gay?" replied Jounouchi as he attempted to regain the spot directly in front of the fan, that he had stolen from Honda, from Anzu, "I think not."

"I second that," injected Honda, his hand getting dangerous close to a certain part of Anzu.

"Eeeek!" squeaked Anzu and she jumped to her feet, "Honda! You pervert!"

With Anzu now standing, Jounouchi and Honda squished her legs between them and she howled in pain, leaping away from them to safety, "Jerks!"

Jounouchi and Honda grinned at her then resumed shoving each other for the best spot in front of said fan.

Anzu whined then proceeded to plop herself down on the couch next to Otogi. She took that moment to muse, 'Otogi's shorts do make him look gay.'

----------------------

Yami loved Summer, after all, it was his season. Shemu, the final of three seasons of the year where they harvested the crops on the Nile, was his season. He was at his happiest in the heat and didn't understand why others didn't feel the way he did. He was standing outside under a large tree; watching the clouds slowly drift through the sky.

A soft smile spread across his face. Summer was beautiful, warm, enchanting and...dark? Something had blocked out the sun and was coming straight for him. He was about to jump away but when he realized what it was, he cupped his hands together and caught it.

"I've got you, little one," he said softly to the precious life in his hands. Bringing it close to his chest, he covered it slightly with his fingers and stroked its little head.

It was a bird. A baby bird to be exact; small, weak and fragile. Its feathers were new and wings not fully developed. It was as light as a spool of thread, or perhaps it weighed less than that.

"Where did you come from?" asked Yami in a gentle voice. He looked up into the branches of the tree and saw a small nest nestled in the crook of two large ones. "You fell didn't you? Too young to fly perhaps?"

The bird let out a small cry and Yami's expression changed to concern. He brought the bird closer to his face and closely examined it. The bird had a broken wing.

"You pathetic little creature," Yami thought out loud, "You have no chance to make it on your own." The bird closed its eyes. "Hmm... I can't just leave you out here. A cruel soul will take advantage of you." The bird nuzzled his fingers. "Me? No, no little one. I judge and punish cruel souls. I am certainly not one of them."

"Yami, who are you talking to?" Yuugi was walking up to him with an amused look on his face.

"A bird," replied Yami.

"A bird?" repeated Yuugi.

"Yes, a bird," confirmed Yami.

"Why on earth are you talking to a bird?" Yuugi smiled a little. Yami had been lonely and reserved for quite some time. What he needed was a friend, someone to talk to who wouldn't, couldn't judge him.

"It has a broken wing, Yuugi." Yami's tone was solemn.

"Why don't you take it inside and call a veterinarian?"

"Good idea," Yami nodded, "Poor thing is probably hungry," and the two of them went back inside.

-------------------

After Yami had made a makeshift nest for the baby bird with paper towels, he placed it on the end table next to his bed and studied the tiny creature. Yuugi was right. The bird would be better in the hands of a professional. Sighing, he shifted on his bed and paged Yuugi with the telephone on the end table. After all, if there was a quicker way of getting things done, he'd take it; walking up and down the stairs repeatedly became very annoying after a while.

"Yes?"

"I'd call Yuugi," Yami paused, "But I don't know anything about how to use public service phone numbers. Could you call instead and then show me how at a later time?"

"Of course, Yami." Yami could be very ignorant when it came to certain things.

"Thank you, Yuugi."

"Mhm." Yuugi didn't understand how Yami didn't know how to call public numbers while he was completely capable of dialing and chatting for hours on the telephone with friends. Yami was a strange case that was for sure. He hung up and returned to scolding the group of dehydrated teenagers, fighting over what to watch on television, in his living room.

Yami sighed and flopped down on his bed, lying on his back, and proceeded to try to find interesting shapes on the slightly bumpy ceiling. Then the telephone rang. Bringing the receiver to his ear, he asked softly, "Mutou Residence."

"Ah, Yami. Just the person I wanted to speak to."

Yami closed his eyes, "What is it, Kaiba?"

"What? I take liberties with your name and all I get is a cold 'What is it, Kaiba'? You really don't appreciate what I do for you, do you?" The bird let out a loud cry. "What was that?"

"A bird, Kai--Seto."

"A bird? Are you Snow White or something now?"

Yami didn't understand the joke. "Huh?" What or who was Snow White? He'd just gotten through Cinderella. Being the naturally imaginative person that he was, he'd compared himself to the heroine and pictured himself in her shoes. That was tolerable, but when he'd reached the part of the fairytale when the prince showed up, he could only picture one particular person to fill that role. The thought of himself living happily ever after with _his_ prince in his palace-mansion or watching him work in his court-office caused Yami to blush profusely.

"Yami!" The CEO sounded slightly irritated.

"What?"

"Were you even listening? I asked you if you had eaten."

"Oh, no I haven't. Why?"

"Will you join me for an early dinner then?"

"Wh-what?"

"Don't play dumb, Yami. Just answer the question."

Still blushing, Yami narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. "I'm not playing dumb, Seto."

"Well, good. Yes or no?"

Yami sighed, "Yes, I suppose." Dinner with the CEO? That was a first.

"I'll be over in ten minutes to pick you up."

"Better make it twenty minutes."

"Why?"

Yami turned his head to the side and glanced at the bird. "I have to make sure that his bird will be in good hands. It has a broken wing."

"I see. Thirty minutes then, so that you can have time to get ready and send that bird off properly."

The bird cooed. "See you in thirty, Seto."

-------------------

In case you were wondering, Tori no Uta means 'bird song'.

Review?


End file.
